


Moments Through Text

by thunderscape7



Series: Two Hawkes Are Better Than One [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emoticons, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Modern Thedas, Text Messages, Texting, cuteness, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderscape7/pseuds/thunderscape7
Summary: Little moments between Garrett Hawke and others in the Shattered Souls and Weary Hearts universe before the start of that fic.Reading SS&WH is not necessary to understand these snippets.





	1. The Time Garrett Changed the Word 'no' in Varric's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone and unbetaed.

**Garrett:** u need anything?

 **Varric:** Dog.

*Dog

DOG!

Wtf?!?

 **Garrett:** hahahahahahahaha!!!

I'm crying

Want me to bring Brad over?

 **Varric:** Fuck Dog

Dog!!

Goddammit

 **Garrett:** Gross dude.

No kinkshaming or anything 

 **** **Varric:** Andraste's ass Hawke. Fix it!


	2. Fears

**Hawke:** Spider!!

Bela spider!!! 

Bela!!

Bela help!!!!

 **Isabela:** Bela is dead. You're next.

Love, spider


	3. When Hawke met Fenris

**Garrett:** VARRIC!!

 **Varric:**....yes?

Life or death?

 **Garrett:** I met someone.

 **Varric:** it's 2am Hawke

 **Garrett:** This is serious!!

_[piratekween has been added to group message]_

**Garrett:** BELA!!

HALP!

 **Isabela:** OMM

Details man, details!!

 **Garrett:** He's GORGEOUS Bela!! Those eyes and the hair 

And the tattoos!!

He just moved here

He's a tattoo artist!!!

And that voice! 

Maker

 **Isabela:** What's his name?

 **Garrett:** Uh it's uhm....

Fuck

 **Isabela:** Maker's balls Hawke. You didn't get his name??

 **Varric:** at least tell me you got this guy's number

 **Isabela:** Oh well finally you show up

 **Varric:** Writer! I can't resist a good story

 **Garrett:** Of course I got his number!! We what do you think I am an idiot?

 **Isabela:** No just very desperate.

 **Garrett:** Bela! :(

 **Varric:** don't worry Hawke. You'll get less awkward when you're dead.

 **Garrett:** I hate both of you.


	4. Late Night

**Isabela:** What are you doing?

 **Merrill:** I'm in bed.

 **Isabela:** mmmm.....in bed?

Nothing else?

 **Merrill:** I am knitting

 **Isabela:** ;3

And if I were there with you?

 **Merrill:** I would probably be knitting beside you.

 **Isabela:** Cute kitten. And if you didn't have your knitting with you?

 **Merrill:** I would get up and retrieve it. I'm making you a new sweater on it.

I'm putting a ship on the front for you.

 **Isabela:** DX Makerdammit!! Why are you so adorable?!?

 **Merrill:** You are more than welcome to come over, Bel. 

I have cocoa.


	5. Hawk-ward Interaction

**Garrett:** Hey. It's Hawke. From the bar the other night.

Thought I'd send you a message.

You know....just in case.

 **BarCutie:** Hello. Nice to hear from you.

It's Fenris, btw.

Anything you need?

 **Garrett:** Sorry for the delayed reply!

I threw my phone against the wall ^^'

 **Fenris:** ....?

Why?

 **Garrett:** uhh....I saw a spider

Yeah. A spider. On the wall.

Nothing else. Heh.


	6. Late Night #2

**Garrett:** I made fried rice for dinner!

 **Fenris:** It's 1:30am, Hawke!

 **Garrett:** Do you want food or not?

 **Fenris:**...

Sure

 **Garrett:** Mm. Thought as much.

Come over, door's unlocked. It's fresh.

 **Fenris:** Wait. You're cooking right now?

 **Garrett:** Yes. I couldn't sleep. I had rice.

Come over or I'm giving your portion to Brad.


	7. DeepRoads Departure

**Garrett:** I'm heading to the DR with Varric, Bela, and Anders in a few days. It's for our expedition into the Underground. I won't have cell signal down there.

 **Fenris:** Ok. Be safe.

 **Garrett:** I will.

 **Fenris:** I mean it, Hawke. Come back in one piece.

 **Garrett:** I love you too.


	8. Lacey Things

**Merrill:** Do you like pink or green?

 **Isabela:** Green is good. Pink is also cute.

More yarn projects, Kitten?

 **Merrill:** No.

Which color looks better on me do you think?

 **Isabela:** Green is lovely with your eyes.

What are you getting?

 **Merrill:** [selfie of Merrill in lacey, emerald green lingerie]

 **Isabela:** O/////O

wait

 **Merrill:** Happy birthday, love.

<3

See you at home.


	9. After the First Date

**Garrett:** Hey. Had a great time at Elegant's tonight. 

I hope you had fun too.

I'm not asking for assurance!! Just hoping I didn't bore you.

Oh Maker.

I'm sorry.

 **Fenris:** Heh. It's okay. I enjoyed seeing you as well.

 **Garrett:** Oh. That's good.

I mean, I like that you're happy! That you enjoyed it :D

Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm nervous.

I guess you got that from earlier, huh?

 **Fenris:** The epic saga you recited over dinner gave me a clue. I did not judge you for it.

I am glad you enjoyed yourself as well.

 **Garrett:** I'm glad we're both glad. ^^'

 **Fenris:**  :)

Do you want to go out again?

Saturday at 6?

 **Garrett:** ＼(◎o◎)／

 **Fenris:** Is that a 'yes'?

 **Garrett:**  Yes. I'd love to go out with you again.

Maybe I could bring Brad!

Uh, Brad is my dog.

 **Fenris:** Oh. That makes much more sense. I couldn't remember if he was a relative or not.

 **Garrett:** I mean, he's family but he'll love you!

 **Fenris:** I am more of a cat person myself.

 **Garrett:** I'll forgive you.

(*ΦωΦ*)

 **Fenris:** What is that?

 **Garrett:** It's a cat!

(❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

That's a dog!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett totally overuses emoticons (I have no idea how to insert image emojis so I'm sticking to text ones).  
> Fenris is unsure why he is dating this silly, silly man.


	10. The Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group chat between Garrett, Varric, Isabela, Merrill, Anders, and Aveline.

**Garrett:**  ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

(灬♥ω♥灬)

( ˘ ³˘)❤

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

༼ つ ◕o◕ ༽つ

**Varric:** Maker's tits, Hawke!

**Garrett:** Wat?

**Varric:** *sigh* tone it down. We get it. You're in love with the elf.

**Garrett:**  ヘ（。□°）ヘ

It is NOT to the 'L' word!

How DARE YOU!

**Varric:** Hawke, we can all see it. Even Red. 

So, I take it the date went well?

**Garrett:** I don't know if I want to tell u anymore.

（￣へ￣）

**Isabela:** You will. You're too happy to keep it all to yourself.

You're emojis are more ridiculous than normal.

**Garrett:** You are all mean.

(;*△*;)

**Varric:** Do you at least have his name now?

Andraste's ass man if you went on a date with him and didn't get his name....

**Garrett:** I KNOW HIS NAME!

(;¬_¬)

**Varric:** I don't buy it.

**Isabela:** Deets or it didn't happen.

**Anders:** ^ same

**Garrett:**  (╯ಠ_ರೃ)╯︵ ┻━┻

**Isabela:** Uh oh. Is Hawke going silent?

**Varric:** Proof he's lying.

**Isabela:** I don't know. 

It's been a while since he replied.

**Varric:** He's hedging.

Don't let him fool you.

**Isabela:** Or he's building suspense.

I thought a writer would understand that =3=

**Varric:** WTF is that supposed to be, Rivaini?

**Isabela:** You figure it out, wise guy.

**Aveline:** You two are ridiculous

**Garrett:** His name is Fenris if anyone is still interested...

|:<

**Isabela:** Dammit! I should have bet on this!

More deets!

**Merrill:** Is he nice?

**Isabela:** Is he hot?

When do we get to meet him?

**Garrett:** He is very nice. At least, he seems so. It's only the second date, guys.

And yes. 

And maybe never.

**Isabela:** Blasphemy! We have to meet him! What if he's not good enough for our Hawke?!

**Garrett:** Maybe I don't want him to meet you. He'll be corrupted by your meanness.

**Merrill:** I just want you to be happy, Hawke.

**Isabela:** Kitten, if you keep being so adorable I might cry.

**Anders:** He sounds nice. 

We should meet him at the Call sometime. Then Bela will be working.

**Isabela:** Hey!

**Varric:** I stand corrected. Good job, Hawke.

**Garrett:** I'm glad I could prove you all wrong!

(´꒳`)

**Aveline:** Congradulations Hawke.

**Garrett:** Thanks, Aveline.

Maybe we could double date sometime.

**Aveline:** With whom would I date, Hawke?

**Garrett:** Donnic. Duh. 

....

"sheaf of wheat"

**Aveline:** Maker's breath...

**Varric:** Wait, now this is a story I need to hear!


End file.
